Młodzi Tytani
2003-2006 2005-2007 |Data premiery = 19 lipca 2003 8 stycznia 2005 |Status = zakończony}} ''Młodzi Tytani ''(ang. Teen Titans) – amerykański serial animowany na podstawie popularnego komiksu „New Teen Titans”. W Polsce został wyemitowany w Cartoon Network 8 stycznia 2005 roku. Serial luźno bazuje na materiale źródłowym. Stylistycznie nawiązuje do japońskiego stylu animacji (anime) jak również poczuciem humoru. Seria piąta nie została wyemitowana w Polsce. Fabuła Piątka nastolatków – Robin, Gwiazdka, Cyborg, Bestia, Raven – tworząc grupę superherosów o nazwie Młodzi Tytani, pilnuje porządku w mieście Jump City. Doglądając ładu z okien swojej wieży Tytanów, wyruszają natychmiast, gdy na ulicach istnieje jakieś niebezpieczeństwo, zagrażające cywilom. Zmagają się z inteligentnymi recydywistami, potworami i zwykłymi, podrzędnymi rabusiami. Niekiedy są zmuszeni opuścić tereny swojego miasta, a nawet Ziemię, lecz głównym punktem ich egzystencji jest ta wielka metropolia w USA. Mieszkają w budynku w kształcie litery „T”, na wyspie niedaleko brzegu ich miasta. Czasem ich przygody są lekkie, przyjemne i bardzo zabawne, a innym razem całe odcinki składają się z poważnych zadań i akcji, w których niekiedy może wydarzyć się przykrość i ból. Mimo, że ogółem jest to kreskówka typu akcji, to bohaterowie nie walczą tam tylko ze złem, ale także z własnymi problemami: z relacjami między sobą, z dorastaniem, z kontrolowaniem swojej mocy. Seria jest co prawda luźno powiązana z komiksem, ale gdzieniegdzie nie obyło się bez mocnych nawiązań, inspiracji, czy adaptacji. Najwięcej z komiksowymi Tytanami mają wspólne sezon II i IV oraz nieemitowany w Polsce sezon V. Sezon drugi, z historią Terry jest luźną adaptacją „Judas Contract”, natomiast motyw Raven i jej złego ojca jest wzięty z komiksu „Terror of Trigon”. Sezon III także wprowadził kilka osób z komiksów, a mianowicie Tytanów Wschodu. W sezonie V mamy najwięcej powiązań do komiksowych Tytanów – przez postacie oraz wydarzenia. Bohaterowie * Robin (z ang. Rudzik) – przywódca Młodych Tytanów, tak jak jego mistrz – Batman – korzysta z różnego rodzaju gadżetów. Jest silny, bardzo wysportowany i charyzmatyczny. Najważniejszy jest dla niego obowiązek i ochrona miasta, co czasem stwarza poważne problemy, jak np. obsesja na punkcie swojego celu (bardzo wyraźnie jest to pokazane w odcinkach „Maski” oraz „Praktykant”). W przyszłości będzie znany jako Skrzydło (ang. Nightwing). Ponieważ ma podobny charakter do Cyborga, to czasem poważnie się kłócą („Dziel i rządź”, „Tytani Wschodu”). Zakochany w Gwiazdce z wzajemnością. * Gwiazdka (ang. Starfire) – jest kosmitką, pochodzi z planety Tamaran, jest wyjątkowo silna, potrafi strzelać zielonymi promieniami z rąk, a po odcinku „Transformacja” także z oczu. Nie jest za dobrze obeznana z ziemską kulturą, która w wielu kwestiach różni się od tamarańskiej. Sprawia to, że często pakuje się w różne zabawne sytuacje lub popełnia gafy. Ma łagodne i wrażliwe usposobienie, jednak gdy ktoś zagrozi jej przyjaciołom, staje się groźna i bezwzględna. Zakochana w Robinie z wzajemnością. Trwa w stałym konflikcie ze swoją złą siostrą Kometą (ang. Blackfire). Bardzo lubi kuchnię swojej ojczystej planety, chociaż nie gardzi ziemskimi potrawami (szczególnie lubi musztardę i watę cukrową). Ma dziewięć żołądków. Nosi ubranie zbliżone do ubrania dominy, ale trochę mniej prowokujące. * Raven (z ang. Kruk) – bardzo tajemnicza postać, która kontroluję swoją moc za pomocą emocji. Ma mroczny styl i sarkastyczne poczucie humoru. Pochodzi z Wymiaru Azarath, Jest córką Trygona (Demona uwięzionego w innym wymiarze) oraz Arelli (człowieka). Przeznaczeniem Raven jest zamienić się w portal przez który przybędzie Trygon by zniszczyć ziemie. Używa mantry: „Azarath Metrion Zinthos!”. Z początku okazuje jedynie antypatię reszcie drużyny (m.in. nikt nie ma prawa wstępu do jej pokoju) a Tytani, choć świetnie razem radzą sobie w walce, zupełnie nie rozumieją jej osoby. Jednak z czasem ta sytuacja się zmienia. Wbrew temu, co pokazuje swoim zachowaniem, bardzo zależy jej na przyjaciołach i wiele dla niej znaczą, co jest subtelnie ukazane w odcinku „Ile trwa wieczność?”). * Bestia (ang. Beast Boy) – zielony chłopiec, który potrafi zmieniać się w każde zwierzę (również wtedy zielone). Jest wegetarianinem, jego ulubiona potrawa to tofu-gofry i mleko sojowe. Ulubionym jego zajęciem jest gra na komputerze z Cyborgiem lub Robinem. Lubi żartować i jest odrobinę niedojrzały, ale dobry z niego przyjaciel. Mimo, że nie na początku nie rozumie Raven, to próbuje swoimi żartami zdobyć jej sympatię. W odcinku „Dalej!” ukazane jest, że to właśnie ona zapoczątkowała serię kiepskich żartów przyznając Bestii, że jest zabawny. Zakochany w Terrze z wzajemnością. W odcinku „Powrót” Tytani zrozumieli że on ma tak naprawdę na imię Garfield Gar Mark Logan. * Cyborg – jest w połowie człowiekiem, w połowie maszyną, co daje mu wiele udogodnień, np. wielką siłę (jest prawdopodobnie najsilniejszym Tytanem, ale jego siła się waha: raz ma problemy z udźwignięciem 200 kg, a czasem bez wysiłku podniesie kilkanaście ton) lub działa soniczne w rękach. Zanim otrzymał części mechaniczne, był atletą, o czym wspomina w odcinku „Jestem tylko człowiekiem” (ang. Only Human). Rodzice Cyborga byli naukowcami. Życie Cyborga zmieniło się wskutek tragicznego wypadku podczas eksperymentu, w którym stracił matkę a jego ciało uległo poważnym kontuzjom. Jego ojciec próbując go ratować zamienił jego kończyny, oraz inne uszkodzone narządy na części robotyczne. Uważa się za potwora, o czym wspomina w odcinku „Dalej!” (ang.GO!): mówi że stał się potworem na skutek wypadku. Czasem zamyka się w sobie. Jest znakomitym mechanikiem, sam zrobił swój ukochany samochód – T-ercedes (ang. T-Car). Jako jedyny z członków Tytanów kilkukrotnie odchodził z drużyny. Charakter ma podobny do Robina, lecz jest mniej poważny. Uwielbia żartować, wspaniały z niego przyjaciel. Bardzo lubi gry wideo, w których zwykle towarzyszy mu Robin lub Bestia, jego najlepszy kumpel. Jest niezwykle szczery, bardzo lubi dobrze zjeść i nie cierpi niczego związanego z tofu (dlatego często kłóci się o to z Bestią). Zawsze daje z siebie wszystko, zarówno w walce, jak i w majsterkowaniu. Jako najstarszy Tytan ma typowe problemy z wchodzeniem w dorosłość, przez co czasem zachowuje się w sposób niedojrzały kłócąc się o byle co, szczególnie z Robinem. Pomagał Tytanom Wschodu w zbudowaniu ich wieży oraz w zgraniu drużyny. * Terra – (z łac. Ziemia) na krótki czas nocowała u Tytanów w odcinku „Terra”, lecz uciekła z płaczem, ponieważ myślała, że Bestia złamał jej obietnicę nie wygadania się, iż dziewczyna nie kontroluje swej mocy. Ma władzę nad ziemią; z początku była po stronie Tytanów, gdzie zakochała się w Besti, później przyłączyła się do Slade’a. Zdradziła przyjaciół, aby zyskać kontrolę nad swoją mocą (odc. „Nowy Tytan”). Zginęła w obronie Młodych Tytanów w odcinku „Niewyrównane rachunki” i powróciła w odcinku „Wszystko się zmienia”, ale nie pamiętała już, kim jest, bądź też nie chciała pamiętać. Złoczyńcy Głównym wrogiem Tytanów jest Slade, który pastwi się nad młodymi bohaterami od pierwszego odcinka pierwszego sezonu. Najsilniejszym wrogiem jest jednak demon Trygon. Pod koniec IV serii widzowie mogą się dowiedzieć, że przez krótki czas Slade służył Trygonowi. Są też i tacy przeciwnicy, którzy cały czas uprzykrzają się Tytanom, lecz którzy nie są zbyt inteligentni i potężni do takiego stopnia, by zagrozić im poważnie. Wrogowie pierwszoplanowi * Slade – główny wróg Młodych Tytanów, a szczególnie Robina. Kiedyś w dzieciństwie był dobrym i miłym chłopcem zwanym Slade’em Wilsonem. Miał przyjaciela - Bruce’a Wayne’a. Nagle został ugryziony przez zmutowane zwierzę zwane Zagusitą, obdarzone umysłem czarnego charakteru, przez co Slade stał się zły. Przez lata walczył ze swym kolegą i przegrał z nim. Został więc superzłoczyńcą i przyjął to samo imię. Zamaskowany geniusz zbrodni, preferujący ciche knucie planów przeciwko Tytanom. Występuje w odcinkach: „Dziel i rządź”, „Ostateczny egzamin”, „Siły natury”, „Maski”, „Praktykant”, „Terra”, „Nowy Tytan”, „Zdrada”, „Niewyrównane rachunki”, „X”, „Nawiedzony”, „Znamię”, „Proroctwo” i „Koniec”. Chce zniszczyć miasto. Najbardziej widać to w odcinkach: „Siły natury” i „Niewyrównane rachunki” Robin poznaje go w odcinku „Ostateczny egzamin”. W nim Gizmo, Jinx i Mamut atakują Tytanów. Robin zaginął i bez niego Rój przejmuje wieżę. Po przejęciu wieży powraca Robin i Tytani pokonują Rój. Po przegranej Gizmo mówi: „Niech to! Dzwonię do Slade’a.” i Robin się o nim dowiaduje. Komiks Miniserie DC Comics o Młodych Tytanach powstałe na podstawie komiksów: TEEN TITANS GO!, w Polsce wydane przez Egmont Polska. Każdy komiks ma pięć historii, opowiadających o przygodach Bestii, Cyborga, Gwiazdki, Raven i Robina. Na razie ukazały się trzy części: * Młodzi Tytani: Prawda, Sprawiedliwość i Pizza, * Młodzi Tytani: Dzienny Patrol, * Młodzi Tytani: Do Dzieła! Spis odcinków Dubbing Angielski dubbing * Robin - Scott Menville * Raven - Tara Strong * Bestia - Greg Cipes * Gwiazdka - Hynden Walch * Cyborg - Khary Payton * Slade - Ron Perlman * Terra - Ashley Johnson Polski dubbing * Robin - Grzegorz Drojewski * Raven - Izabella Bukowska * Bestia - Leszek Zduń * Gwiazdka - Beata Wyrąbkiewicz * Cyborg - Krzysztof Banaszyk * Slade - Jacek Rozenek * Terra - Beata Jankowska Galeria 300px||link=Tytułowe sekwencje (Młodzi Tytani)/Galeria|Kliknij tutaj, by zobaczyć galerię do artykułu }}}. Kliknij tutaj, aby zobaczyć galerię dla tego artykułu. en:Teen Titans Kategoria:Seriale animowane Kategoria:Młodzi Tytani Kategoria:Seriale